Chapter 277
Stockings is the 277th chapter of Hiro Mashima's Fairy Tail. The battle portion of the second day begins with the first battle being between Raven Tail's Kurohebi and Lamia Scale's Toby Horhorta with Kurohebi winning. The next battle is then announced to be between Fairy Tail A's Elfman Strauss and Quatro Cerberus' Bacchus with Elfman promising to defeat Bacchus for insulting his sisters. Summary Lucy visits Natsu and Wendy who are recovering under Porlyusica's care. Lusy asks about Natsu and Porlyusica informs her that he should recover quickly, as he merely had transportation sickness. Lucy leaves afterwards, leaving Carla and Porlyusica alone. Porlyusica is curious to know why Carla did not inform Lucy about her premonition. Carla replies, saying that she doubts her own vision and that it had to just be a dream. Lucy later arrives back at Domus Flau just as Kurohebi and Toby prepare to fight. Before the match begins, Lucy looks over at Team Raven Tail and notices that Flare is beaten up, even though she did no partake in any event yet. The masked man of Team Raven Tail warns Flare not to disgrace their guild again, and threatens to beat her up again. The match begins with Toby using his Paralysis Powder: Mega Jellyfish. Kurohebi disappears before Toby's eyes. He then uses Sand Rebellion, a Sand Magic spell. Jura realizes the opponent uses Mimicry which allows him to copy other people's Magic. Mavis takes note as this as well, praising it as a rather rare Magic. As the two fight they make a deal that if Toby wins he gets to find out Kurohebi's real name, and if he loses Toby will tell Kurohebi his "super secret". After agreeing, Toby gazes into his opponents eye, and almost immediately after he is defeated. The Team Fairy Tail A members are all impressed, noting how Kurohebi used no cowardly tactics, and wasn't even trying his hardest. Defeated, Toby reveals his secret of not being able to find his sock. Kurohebi points to Toby's neck, where it was hanging the whole time. Toby, relieved, thanks him. Kurohebi then holds out his hand. Everyone thinking he is showing good sportsmanship, is surprised when he rips the sock off Toby and tears it to shreds. Kurohebi then walks off laughing, while Team Raven Tail laughs at Toby. Preparations for the next match soon begin. Bacchus is called to the arena, as well as somebody from Team Fairy Tail A. Just as the announcement is being made the King of Fiore appears, telling Arcadios he is looking forward to Erza fighting Bacchus. This catches Arcadios off guard as he had chosen Elfman to fight Bacchus. As Elfman walks onto the field, Bacchus asks to wager with him; if he wins he gets to spend a night alone with both of Elfman's sisters. Elfman, greatly angered by this comment, declares he will tear Bacchus apart. Meanwhile, Natsu wakes up, and notices the smell of somebody he doesn't know is in the room. Characters In Order of Appearance Fights *Toby Horhorta vs. Kurohebi (started and concluded) Magic, Spells, and Abilities Used Magic used *Mimicry *Sand Magic (砂魔法, Suna Mahō) Spells used *Sand Body *Sand Rebellion (砂の反乱, Sando Riberion) Abilities used *Nails Growing *Hand to Hand Combat *Enhanced Smell Equipment used *Paralysis Powder: Mega Jellyfish Navigation